


Meet The Podium Family

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Next Level [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podium Family, Post-Canon, next level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Yuri realized that when the Grand Prix ended he hadn't only won a medal, he had won so much more.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Next Level [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Meet The Podium Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in 'Next Level' the series of one-shots that I'm writing, they all take place in the same universe, the magical post-canon universe.
> 
> PS Yuri's nickname for Yuuri is taken from a really pretty fic called Philophobia by the user Talle.  
> I really enjoyed it!

Yuri was quite content with his life.  
He had a passion that took away pretty much all of his time - not that he'd ever change anything about it - and he had a lovely boyfriend, who never failed to make him the happiest.

If only they lived closer, Yuri would have no complaints towards his life.

Yuri would have rather died than admit that whenever Otabek'd post any Instagram Stories with whoever he was hanging out with, (though there were a few guys he'd separated from the rest as potentially troubling for his jealous heart), his blood would boil and his saliva would leave a strong bitter taste in his mouth.

Mila would usually tease him about it and, obviously, he always denied everything.

The absence of his boyfriend left some of Yuri's nights sleepless and his bed empty and cold, only traces of memories on the sheets and of his lover's perfume on an over-sized t-shirt Otabek had accidentally left behind, in which the blond religiously slept in.

Yes, he would have liked Otabek to live closer, but he had never felt more loved in the entirety of his short life.

That, to be fair, could have also been because he had two loving idiots for parents.

Yuri would have never thought he'd have a family outside of his grandpa, the thought of whom still pained his heart deeply.

Yuri didn't like thinking about his grandad, it pained him even after half a year since his death.  
His relationship with him had completely changed a few months after the Grand Prix Final.  
Nikolai had been his only parental figure for years, until, and Yuri still cried himself to sleep because of it, he had come out.

His grandad hadn't been horrible about it, but the disappointment in his eyes still burned Yuri's soul.

_"Ah, I did expect it, Yuratchka."_

Though what his eyes had conveyed had been: "I was dreading the day you'd confirm my doubts, Yuri."

His grandad was Russian and old, it was quite expected and normal he'd be homophobic (though Yuri hated this word), even loving his grandson as much as he did.

Yuri wished it wasn't, and he wished he'd never come out to him.

One thing that had completely surprised him, though, was how much his grandad had started liking Otabek.  
He'd always ask about him and he was surprised to see his boyfriend genuinely smile at someone that wasn't him.

He wished his grandfather had been there when Otabek had surprised him for his birthday with the help of the two dorks.

Ah, the dorks.

Yuri would lie if he said he hadn't completely fallen in love with them, with the family they had formed.

Deep admiration and love, nothing more, except perhaps the healthy competitivity that ran in his adopted family.

 _"Oh so you think you can win gold this time, huh?"_ He had heard Victor ask his lover jokingly while tickling him on the couch.  


_"Da, old man."_ Yuuri had replied in between giggles.  


_"Hold up you grannies, I am going to win, again."_

Yuri remembered with a smile the pillow fight that had come after that particular exchange.

He knew that Yuuri and Victor weren't his parents, obviously, but it had started to feel like it, if he had to be honest, after a couple of months that they had started living together.

The first time Yakov had accepted the arrangement proposed by Victor, Yuri had been enraged.

He had never wanted to live with the two lovebirds, that was until, well, until he had come out.

He remembered Victor's tears and Yuuri's hug.  
He remembered the 'I'm so proud of you's and the 'We are so glad you are confident telling us'.  
No 'Oh yeah we knew', no 'We had been waiting for you to tell us' and most importantly, no disappointed looks.

Yuri had felt truly accepted and loved, something he had craved for, especially after his encounter with his granpa.

The best part was that they left him alone, they didn't push for more information, they never teased him about anything, they didn't ask about Otabek _too much,_ but, whenever Yuri was insecure, angry, jealous or sad, they'd understand, hold him, give him advice and affection.

They made him feel secure.

He had expected them to be over-bearing, over-protective, always minding his business, but they weren't, they never had been.  
They were there for him when he needed them, nothing more and nothing less.  
They knew Yuri liked privacy; he loved his alone time just as much as he loved his family time.

Victor had known him since, well, forever, and the years they had spent training somewhat together had formed a bond quite overlooked by everyone, the two of them included.

The bond became noticeable only when they had started living together.

They said the same things and felt the same things, they'd talk a lot and joke around and prank Yuuri and bicker all the time.  
They'd usually end up getting mad at each other for the stupidest reasons and poor Yuuri had to force them to make up, forcing them to either clean the house or cook together.

They'd usually make up by having food fights or throwing water at each other and then Victor would just run after him trying to tickle him and Yuri would just yell mean things at him as a joke.

_"You're getting slow, old man!"  
"I'll buy you a wig for your birthday next year."_

_"I will lock you in the cabinet since you fit in there."  
"Yuraa, isn't it your bedtime, yet?"_

Those memories never failed to make him smile.

Victor was his idol, no matter how much Yuri had tried to deny it in the past.  
He'd always look up to him in both training and life.  
Victor was quite a good example to follow; always putting others before himself, even though it often didn't seem like it, he was selfless, vain in the way he treated himself, but he was never selfish, he just had a lot of self-confidence.

On the other hand, who completely lacked in self-confidence was the other person who he had almost immediately looked up to.

Yuuri Katsuki, or as he had started to call him lately, Katsu-mom.

His relationship with Yuuri was different, he never dared to compare it to Victor's.  
He loved them both but in different ways and how Yuuri treated him reminded him of a mother more than anyone else.

Yuuri understood the Russian quite well, so well it was almost scary.  
His hugs, though fewer than Victor's annoyingly-frequent ones, were special.

Yuri was glad to have met him just as much as Victor, there was no denying that.

He always felt guilty about making his Katsu-mom feel like he loved him less than his old dad, because he didn't.

He had felt even worse when he had learned that he had made Yuuri think that he hated him.

Yuuri had teared up at the first 'I love you' that left Yuri's mouth one day and his heart broke.

How could he have treated him so badly, to make him think not only that he didn't love him, but that he hated him, instead of showing him his gratitude and admiration?

_"Why are you crying, I should be the one crying, not you."_

_"Sorry, don't mind me, it's just that I thought you didn't like me, that's all."_

He remembered this exchange when he was crying his eyes out after his grandpa's funeral and Otabek had just left for an emergency in his own family.

Victor had offered to take his boyfriend to the airport and the Russian-crying mess was left at home with Yuuri.

He had just held him as he cried, no questions, no talking, just comfort, love, affection.

He never needed to explain what he was feeling to him, he just knew what to do, and that was usually why he'd end up crying between Yuuri's arms rather than Victor's.

Yuri had wondered if Yuuri knew how to treat him when he was emotionally exhausted because he was as well, and he wondered if Victor had ever held him like that.

Yuri wanted to go back in time and hug his Japanese mother-like figure the same way the first time they had met each other, rather than threatening him as he had done in the bathroom stall.

Yuuri was the sweetest person he had ever met, he never spoke badly about anyone, that is, of course, except himself.  
He had quickly learned that the Yuuri that had performed 'Eros' was quite frankly a façade.  
Yuuri had confessed to him that he didn't believe in himself.

They were watching Victor train one day when Yuuri's love-struck eyes gave everything away.

_"He's incredible, I am so lucky."_

_"You know that it's the same thing he says about you, right?"_

Yuuri knew, but he still had a hard time believing it.

_"You truly believe in yourself that little?"_

The Japanese skater hadn't taken his eyes off of Victor for a second and he kept looking at him in admiration when he said:

_"I used to hate myself until his love for me was strong enough for the both of us."_

Yuri thought he'd always remember vividly that moment.  
He didn't think it was possible for someone to love another person so much.

And yet, there it was, the beautiful representation of love, through the eyes of his adoptive parents.

He hoped one day he'd be able to love this much, even though it scared him, a lot, he wanted to look at Otabek the same way Yuuri looked at Victor.  
He wanted to have another family one day, the same way Victor and Yuuri had theirs, which he was glad to be a part of.

He'd never ask for anything more, he promised himself than his Katsu-mom, his old dad, his boyfriend and perhaps a few more gold medals.


End file.
